The Christmas Shirt
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Phoenix suffered liver cancer for 8 years and disappeared from Edgeworth's life. When Edgeworth was shopping for Christmas gift, he finally found Phoenix, for the first and the last time in 8 years... Story inspired from the Christmas Shoes song by Bob Carlisle. Originally posted in April. REWRITE. Warning for character death. Phoenix/Edgeworth friendship fic.
1. Chapter 1

It's almost Christmas time, a famous and genius prosecutor named Miles Edgeworth leaning on his desk, staring at an envelope in front of him. It contained his photograph with his best friend, Phoenix Wright. He has lost contact with Phoenix, didn't hear any news from Phoenix, for 8 years. Edgeworth wondered how is he now? Is he healthy? Is he already married and had children? He wanted to know why Phoenix like vanished into thin air.

He admitted, though he hated to admit it, that he missed Phoenix. He misses the days he battled in the courtroom against Phoenix, heard his bluffing tactic, or when he saw Phoenix's funny expression that made him laugh until his stomach pain when he argued about Phoenix "objection". Chuckled, Edgeworth opened the envelope, and then takes a photo from inside the envelope, then he turned the photo. There is Phoenix handwritten there.

 _Hello, Edgey!_

 _Happy birthday, happy birthday to you, Demon Prosecutor!_ _Wish nothing but the best for you._ _I hope you have a long and happy life, always healthy, and wish you success always with your career. I hope you will find a soulmate soon, because there are a lot of women who lined up to be your wife._ _Quickly pick a wife, Edgey!_ _So that the beautiful women who want to be your wife give up and I can make one of them become my wife!_ _Sorry this is all I can give to your birthday (you know I was poor, my wallet is not as thick as yours)._ _But don't laugh, okay?_ _I tried hard to make it._

 _Again, happy birthday, Miles Edgeworth, buddy!_

He opened the envelope once more, takes out a paper that have looks dull, and stared at the paper. The paper is a sketch, a sketch that looks like it was drawn by 5 year old child and not by a 27 year old man. It is a sketch of him and Phoenix, embrace with each other, and below the sketch, there are writing that written by a blue crayon: "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!"

Chuckled again, Edgeworth put the 8 years old gift from his best friend into the envelope back, and then put the envelope into his coat pocket, then he got out, walked toward his car, and drove to the nearest shop, decides to buy Christmas gifts even though he isn't really in the Christmas mood.

Edgeworth tried to buy some gifts, and while he was waiting in line to pay for it, a little girl wearing a magician outfit standing right in front of him. She waited anxiously, pacing around like little children do, and in her hand, she holds a blue shirt. A strange feeling felt by Edgeworth when he saw what the little girl held. He remember about Phoenix again, Phoenix usually wearing a blue suit in the courtroom, and that feeling makes Edgeworth's desire to be reunited with Phoenix is bigger than before. He looked at the little girl again, her magician outfit were worn and old, she was dirty from head to toe.

And when it came her time to pay, Edgeworth couldn't believe his ears. The little girl said: "Mr. Cashier, I want to buy this shirt for my Papa, please. It's Christmas Eve, and the color of this shirt is his favorite color. Could you hurry, Mr. Cashier? I think, there is no much time. You know, he's been sick for a while and I know this shirt will make him smile and I want him to look handsome if Papa meets Jesus tonight."

"Of course, little girl," said the cashier, looks deeply touched by the little girl's words. They counted the penny's for what seemed like years, then the cashier said, "Sorry, kid, your money is not enough to pay for this shirt."

Frantically, the little girl then reached into her pocket, and her lips trembled. She looks so desperate, and her tears begin to falling. The little girl turned around, looked at Edgeworth, then said:

"Papa made Christmas good at our house though. Most years, he just did without, tell me sir, what am I gonna do? Somehow, I've gotta buy him this Christmas shirt."

Edgeworth smiled, felt very touched by the little girl's words. "Don't worry, young lady. Your papa will look handsome tonight." Edgeworth pulled out his wallet, took some money from his wallet, then give it to the little girl. He just wanted to help the poor child. And Edgeworth felt he would never forget how cheerful the little girl's face as she said: "Papa's gonna looks so great!"

Edgeworth felt he found the light from heaven's love when the little girl thanked him and ran out of the store. He felt God had sent the little girl to remind him what's Christmas is all about.

Feeling more peaceful than before, Edgeworth pay for the gifts that he bought and stepped out of the store. When he was just about to opened his car door, he found the girl he had met earlier in the store, is talking to a boy with a bit strange hairstyle, like an antenna. Interested, he stopped his footsteps, and eavesdropping their conversation.

"You found it, Trucy? Shirt for your father?" asked the boy to the little girl. _So the little girl name is Trucy, huh?_ thought Edgeworth.

The little girl nodded with vigor. "At first my money isn't enough to buy the shirt but a kind man paid for it! This is the shirt! Papa's favorite color! Cool, isn't it, Polly?" asked Trucy. _So the boy's name is Apollo... What a strange name ... Could it be that he is the girl's brother?_ thought Edgeworth again.

"Cool, Trucy! It's his favorite color ... I bet Mr. Wright will definitely love it!" said Apollo in a loud voice.

Edgeworth couldn't believe his ears. _Wright?_ Did he mean Wright, Phoenix Wright, my best friend that I have been looking for eight years? _But no,_ thought Edgeworth, shaking his head. _Wright is a pretty common name ... And the little girl said, her father might die tonight ... It can't be him ...Wright is a strong and healthy man ... But ... that blue shirt… Hmmm ... ... Should I ask them?_ _I want to know, and I must know!_

Edgeworth cleared his throat, and approached the children.

"Oh, this is it, Polly! He's the man I'm talking about! Who paid for this shirt!" said Trucy.

Edgeworth shook hands with Apollo and Trucy. "Miles Edgeworth. Nice to meet you."

"Apollo Justice. And this is Trucy Wright. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Edgeworth. So, you are the one who pays for the blue shirt?" asked Apollo.

Edgeworth nodded. "Yes. Trucy said that her father is dying, and she wanted to buy the shirt to make her father look handsome tonight. "

Both of the children's face turns sad now." It's true, Mr. Edgeworth. He is seriously ill. He's suffering liver cancer for 8 years and there's nothing we could do to make him better."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It must be very hard for you both .. Er, may I ask your father's full name?" asked Edgeworth, crossed his fingers, hoping he will find the answers he was looking for 8 years.

"Huh?" Trucy looks surprised. "Wright, Mr. Edgeworth. Phoenix Wright. "

Edgeworth coughed gently. Wright is a pretty common name, but not with Phoenix Wright. And Trucy buy the blue shirt for her father, and she said it's her father favorite color, so that means?

"What is it, Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Trucy again. "You know my Papa?"

"Trucy, if you don't mind, may I see your father? I just want to make sure that he's the person I know from my past. I'll drive you home."

"Papa never told that he had a friend named Miles Edgeworth ... But okay, Mr. Edgeworth. No problem."

Edgeworth then drove Apollo and Trucy to Trucy's home. He was frightened, but also happy. If Trucy's father is Phoenix Wright, his best friend who has been missing for 8 years, he was really happy to meet with Phoenix again.

After 1.5 hours journey, they finally arrived at Trucy's home.

"Papa, I'm home! I bring something for you, Papa!" shouted Trucy.

"Come on, Mr. Edgeworth, please come in!" said Apollo.

Edgeworth went into the house, it's a small house, dirty, and certainly not a good place to live. And finally, he found him. His best friend that he had been searching for 8 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Edgeworth couldn't believe his eyes. Phoenix was lying on a dusty bed, he was very thin, he looks like just a bunch of bones, his face paler than white wall, his eyes were red, and there are plenty of eye bags under his eyes. And under his nose, there are breathing hose which looks dirty.

"What ..." * cough * "...are…you…..doing….here?" said Phoenix, in the midst of a severe cough. After he coughed, blood coming from his mouth.

"Wright. What happened to you? I met your daughter in the store, and she couldn't afford the blue shirt she bought so I paid for it... And she said, the blue shirt is for her father, and she said, her father's name is Phoenix Wright!"

"So, Papa, is he your friend? Why you never told me you had a friend named Miles Edgeworth?" Trucy asked in astonishment.

"I…. this is not the kind of meeting that I want, Edgey," said Phoenix, then cough again.

"Wright, I have been looking for you for 8 years. 8 years, Wright. No a day I passed without I wish I could see you again one day, and know why you're suddenly just disappeared without saying anything...So this is the reason, Wright? This is ridiculous, Wright. You can just tell me you suffered an ill! Why didn't you tell me, Wright?" asked Edgeworth, staring to Phoenix's eyes.

"I...I don't want to disturb anyone with a boring story about my illness, including you, buddy," whispered Phoenix.

Edgeworth reached into his pocket, and pulled out an envelope Phoenix given to him eight years ago. He pulled out his photo with Phoenix, and Phoenix sketch, then show it to Phoenix's face.

"I have kept this gift for 8 years, Wright. No a day I passed without me looking at it. Your gift always makes me feel strong and feel that you'd always be by my side. Did you forget our friendship? Did you forget what you wrote on this sketch? _'Best friends forever?'_ Best friend will not leave his old friend without saying a word!" Edgeworth said firmly.

Phoenix paused, and said, "Please forgive me, Edgeworth. I didn't intend to disappear. I just don't want to bother you. "

Edgeworth smiled a little, then said, "Remember the days when we battled in the courtroom? Always fun and amusing every time I see you take out your bluffing tactic. "

Phoenix laughs, then coughs again. "How could I forget? Of course I remember, Edgey. And when you're always waving your finger at me and to the judge. "

Edgeworth laughed. "Ah, good old times. And when you're unconscious after being hit by Franziska's whip... I laughed for nearly 2 hours. Your face when you whipped by her was very, very funny. "

Phoenix giggled. "Yeah, but I almost always win the case. I only lost once. "

Edgeworth chuckled. "Tsk tsk tsk. No one likes a show-off people. And...since when you suffer this ill, Wright? "

Phoenix smiled. "Two months after my last trial. I can't stop coughing, bleeding, and my chest always hurt. And...I spent my days next looking at the x-ray, talk about how I can face all of this, think about the wonderful days that maybe I'll miss...And my doctor said, this might be the real end, Mr. Wright." He explains with pretty calm.

"And ...What were you doing for 8 years after you were convicted by your doctor?" asked Edgeworth.

"I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing ...and I love deeper ... ..I spoke sweeter ...and I give forgiveness I've been denying. Because I know my time is short."

"Wright, you're so much stronger than you think," whispered Edgeworth.

"Well, I hope one day you get a chance to live like you were dying too, Edgey. It teaches me a lot and made me more mature than before, "said Phoenix.

"You mean you want me to suffer cancer as well?" Edgeworth raised his eyebrows, then laughed. "Wright, Wright, Wright. You haven't changed one bit. You always love to tell bad jokes." Edgeworth chuckled, then ruffled Phoenix's hair. Phoenix laughs, it seemed so long since they are joking with each other like this.

"You ruined my beautiful hair," murmured Phoenix, making Edgeworth giggled again.

"Oh Man, how I miss teasing you!"

"Me too, Edgey."

Phoenix then turned toward the window. The snow had begun to fall. "Look," whispered Phoenix, pointing toward the window. "The snow has fallen, beautiful, isn't it, Edgey?"

Edgeworth turned to the window, and nodded. "Yes, very beautiful."

"I'm thinking will I still be able to enjoy snow at Christmas next year," murmured Phoenix.

"You want to go out and enjoy the snow, Wright?" asked Edgeworth suddenly. Phoenix smiled, then replied, "Actually, I really wanted to, Edgey. But ... I don't have a coat and it must be very cold out there."

"Don't worry," said Edgeworth, then he took off his coat and put it to Phoenix's shoulder. "There. Now you have a coat that will warm your body. Let's enjoy the snow outside. "

Phoenix stunned, trying to take off Edgeworth's coat. "You're a fool, Edgeworth. You're going to freeze to death if you go out without a coat! "

"I don't care," said Edgeworth, folding his arms. "You are sick. I am healthy. Kindergarten children also understand that you need a coat more than I. So, do you want to enjoy the snow or not? If not, I'll go home now."

"You always intimidating as usual," grumbled Phoenix. "All right, come on."

Phoenix tried to get down from the bed, but Edgeworth holds him. "HOLD IT. You're not going to walk in weather like this. I'll carry you on my back. And don't try to argue, Wright, I'll never forgive you."

Grunted softly, but can't argue, Phoenix finally obeyed Edgeworth. In one movement, Edgeworth holds Phoenix on his back, he was very surprised because Phoenix's body was so mild, he felt that he was holding a 8 year old boy.

"Well, let us enjoy the snow outside!" While holding Phoenix on his back, Edgeworth stepped out of Phoenix's home. On the outside, snow has down very heavy. Still holding Phoenix on his back, Edgeworth jogged, then swirl in the middle of rush snow.

"Ah yeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ! Woo hoooooooo ! Christmas is almost here ! "said Phoenix, laughing very happy.

"Hey, Edgey! See! Look to the sky! There are two very beautiful clouds! It looks like the clouds resemble something!" said Phoenix, pointing his finger to the sky. Edgeworth turned, and indeed, in the dark night sky, there is a dark cloud that seems to resemble something.

"Do you think, what form the cloud, Edgey?" asked Phoenix again.

Edgeworth looked deeply at the clouds, and thinks hard. "Hmmm ... I guess. Like two people shaking hands ...Eh not, as two people who are embracing! "

"You're right, Edgey! The cloud resembled two people embracing! My cloud is the one on the left, and on the right is your cloud!"

The church bell then sounds. "Edgey ... are you still strong to carry me?" Phoenix asked softly.

"I'm strong to carry you up to Lionel Messi retired from football, Wright. What's wrong?"

"Do you mind to take me to church? I ...I want to follow the Mass of Christmas, "murmured Phoenix timidly.

"Of course not, Wright, come on. But don't fall asleep on my shoulder, OK? "Edgeworth then holds Phoenix to the nearest church. Arriving at the church, Edgeworth lowers Phoenix, then they both sat down, and began to pray. When they midst of praying, suddenly Phoenix is shivering, and cough again.

"Wright, are you cold? Let's go home now," said Edgeworth, panicked and scared by the sound of Phoenix's coughs.

"T-that's okay, Edgey. I am fine. I still want to be here. You don't need to worry." said Phoenix short. Sighed, Edgeworth touches Phoenix's forehead and instantly felt he had touched a fire.

"Jesus Christ, your body temperature must be very high. Come on, Wright, we have to go home now!" said Edgeworth panic, trying to hold Phoenix again, but Phoenix holds him.

"I told you I didn't want to, Edgey. I'm fine, really." As Phoenix just finished speaking, suddenly he was coughing up blood, and his bloods splash to Edgeworth's clothes. Didn't want Phoenix collapsed in the church, roughly Edgeworth holds Phoenix again on his back and he brought back Phoenix to his home with run very fast.

Arriving at Phoenix home, Edgeworth laid Phoenix in his bed, and covered Phoenix with his coat and a blanket. But Phoenix is still shivering, his body is sweating now.

"Trucy, do you have something to be used as a compress? Your father temperature is very high. He's shivering." Edgeworth asked to Trucy.

"This is it, Mr. Edgeworth," said Trucy, then she handed a dirty cloth into Edgeworth's hands.

"There is no clean cloth?" asked Edgeworth again, surprised. "It's unhygienic and certainly not good for Wright's health."

With sadness in her eyes, Trucy shook her head. Sigh, Edgeworth took a scarf from his bag, ran to the bathroom, then poured water into his scarf. He squeezed his scarf and put the scarf to Phoenix's forehead.

"How are you feeling, Wright?"

"Cold..." He heard Phoenix muttering, with a weak voice.

"Have you eaten?" Phoenix shook his head.

"Wait here. I'll buy you something to eat. Please keep lying, "said Edgeworth, but Phoenix hold of his hand.

"You don't have to do that, Edgey. I don't want to trouble you, "whispered Phoenix. Edgeworth smiled weakly, then said, "No problem, Wright. My best friend is sick and I don't mind taking care of you after we had not seen for eight years. "Then he step out from Phoenix's home, drove his car, hoping there are restaurant or food store that still open.

Just 20 minutes later, Edgeworth returned with a soup, vegetables, and milk. "Come on, Wright. You need to eat right now. I'll feed you. And don't try to refuse. I'll never think you as my best friend anymore," said Edgeworth, pouring the food that he has been brought to the plate.

Edgeworth started feeding Phoenix, but just four of bribes, Phoenix regurgitate the food to Edgeworth's clothes, and there was blood in his vomit. Shock, Edgeworth cleaning his clothes and poured milk for Phoenix. He helped Phoenix to drink the milk, but again, Phoenix vomiting. Now Edgeworth very worried about his friend. He looked so miserable and Edgeworth can't bear to see it. He touched Phoenix bare feet, and immediately grimaced, because Phoenix feet was very cold.

"I think you have not been warm enough ..." He whispered, and Phoenix didn't answer. Edgeworth took off his socks, and his gloves, then put it into Phoenix's hands and feet. But Phoenix is still shivering, he looked very painful. Aware that his efforts didn't make Phoenix feel any better, Edgeworth shouts to Phoenix.

"Wright, come on, we should go to the hospital now. Your body temperature is very high and you have to eat! You can't stay here. You must get treatment from top doctors so you can recover! Don't worry about the hospital costs, I'll pay for everything!"

But Phoenix shook his head. "Come here, Edgeworth," he whispered weakly. "Can ...you took me to the Christmas tree in the living room? I want to... decorate the Christmas tree."

"O-okay Wright, if that's what you want," Edgeworth murmured, and then he carried Phoenix to the living room. Phoenix pulled something from his pocket and put it at the top of the Christmas tree. Edgeworth was astonished when he realized what was Phoenix put at the Christmas tree's top. Signal samurai keychain that he gave to Phoenix as a symbol of their friendship while they were still in elementary school.

"Okay, you've decorated the Christmas tree. Let's go to the hospital now! Trucy, Apollo, can you help me open my car?"

Before Trucy and Apollo answered, he heard Phoenix's small moan.

"No, Edgey. I ... I have to go now. I-I could not bear this pain any longer. T-thanks f-for paid for the shirts. I-it's my favorite color. T-thanks for taking me to play in the snow and carry me to the church. T-thanks for this coat, socks, and gloves. I ... ..I feel very warm. Thanks finally we can talk again after 8 years. Merry Christmas. _Adios para siempre,_ Edgey."

"What do you mean, Wright?" shouted Edgeworth. "Hey !" He froze when Phoenix closed his eyes slowly and didn't move again.

"WRIGHT ! Come on, this isn't funny! You know very well I dislike bad jokes! I'll take you to the hospital now!" cried Edgeworth plaintively, trying to shake Phoenix's body in his hand. Phoenix still didn't move. Phoenix's face was very pale, though he smiled. Tried to ignore his shock, still carry Phoenix's body, he tried to listen to Phoenix's heartbeat. No sound is heard, not even a single breath. He can't accept this. His friend, his best friend, died in his hand, right before his eyes, after eight years they were not met.

"He's gone, Mr. Edgeworth. I knew this day will come. That's why I'm prepared. "He heard Trucy come, and sobbed.

"Bb-but ... .we didn't meet for 8 years! And he's gone, just like that?" said Edgeworth, still can't believe after looking his best friend for 8 years, all he get is Phoenix died in his hands, right in front of his eyes.

"Papa has been sick for a very long time, Mr. Edgeworth. We didn't have enough money to pay for his therapy or treatment ... I think it's better like this. He will never suffer again." whispered Trucy.

"Trucy is right, Mr. Edgeworth. Now Mr. Wright will never be in pain anymore, "said Apollo. Edgeworth loss for words. He stared blankly at Phoenix body, cursing himself. If only he immediately brought Phoenix to the hospital. He can't think clearly.

"Mr. Edgeworth, could you help me put this shirt for Papa? He meets Jesus tonight, and I want to make him look handsome." Trucy continued.

"Sure," said Edgeworth, wiping his nose. He lays Phoenix to the bed again, and then he helped Trucy enrobe the blue shirt to Phoenix's cold body. Then he set up and folded Phoenix's hands.

"Done. He looks handsome, right, Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Trucy when they finished.

"Yeah ..." Edgeworth couldn't say anything more, he wiped his eyes that feels very sore.

The next day, Edgeworth buries Phoenix with his own hands, while Apollo and Trucy watched him. Edgeworth digs the ground, put Phoenix corpse, and buried him. When finished burying Phoenix, he put photo of him with Phoenix, Phoenix's sketch, and Signal Samurai keychain that Phoenix put on the Christmas tree's top in front of Phoenix's tombstone. When Apollo and Trucy go, Edgeworth still knelt in front of Phoenix's tombstone, he hugged Phoenix's tombstone, then pray for him.

"Went to paradise, let the angels bring you," whispered Edgeworth while laying flowers to Phoenix's grave, when suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder.

Astonished, Edgeworth turned, and he saw Phoenix's spirit, dressed all in white, smiling at him. Edgeworth smiled to Phoenix back, and after that, Phoenix's spirit turned, and disappeared.

And Edgeworth finally realized that his best friend, Phoenix Wright, didn't really die, but will always be alive in his heart.

THE END


End file.
